Unbeatable
by misskrum
Summary: Todos nós procuramos maneiras de superação. DMPP Bronze no I Challenge de Vícios do 3V, Ouro no I Challenge de Morte do 3V
1. Prólogo

**Autor**: miss_krum  
**Título**: Unbeatable  
**Sinopse**: Todos nós procuramos maneiras de superação  
**Ship**: Draco Malfoy/ Pansy Parkinson  
**Classificação**: M (violência, drogas, etc)  
**Género**: Angst / Drama  
**Spoilers**: 6  
**Idioma**: Português PT  
**Observação**: Em Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts

* * *

**Unbeatable**

* * *

**N/A**: Esta fanfic tem inúmeros spoilers de HBP mas **IGNORA completamente** DH. Ela envolve drogas e consequentemente pessoas que se drogam. Loucura, insanidade também são abordadas aqui e violência. Por isso se quiserem ler, estão à vossa responsabilidade mas não digam que eu não avisei.

**Disclaimer**: Nada, excepto a ideia da história, me pertence.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Obrigado"

Todos nós procuramos maneiras de superação. Superar o medo, superar um amor, superar um obstáculo, superarmos alguém em inteligência ou mesmo em aparência... Todos nós procuramos uma maneira de nos tornarmos, ou sentirmos, imbatíveis e recorremos ao que for necessário para que tal aconteça. Foi o meu caso. Eu recorri ao que pude de forma a superar o medo que senti. De forma a que a minha missão não fosse mais uma sem futuro. Houve alturas em que desesperei, em que não encontrava uma salvação e foi aí que tu me apresentaste esse escape. Por teres sido a única pessoa em quem foi possível confiar, um obrigado Pansy.

Voldemort foi a minha principal ruína. Se não existisse Voldemort, não haveriam Devoradores da Morte, não haveriam profecias quebradas, não haveria o _Eleito_ nem o meu pai tinha ido para _Azkaban_. Se o meu pai não tivesse sido preso pelo _Potty_ e companhia EU não teria sido chamado para ocupar o seu lugar como devorador da morte. Não é que na hora eu não tenha gostado. Longe disso, eu adorei a honra que me foi concedida! Era um orgulho seguir as pisadas do meu pai, pensava eu. A minha primeira missão? Pois... a minha primeira missão foi logo matar alguém. Eu só esperava que fosse um sangue de lama assim como a Granger... Mas fiquei inchado de presunção quando Ele disse que o que tinha reservado para mim era nada mais nada menos que matar Dumbledore. Não me apercebi logo que era apenas um plano para me castigar quando falhasse. Para mim, era porque Ele confiava nas minhas capacidades... E eu estava lá, pronto para cumprir cegamente as ordens do meu mestre. Bem, isto foi no inicio.

A minha mãe chorava noite e dia. Se não era pela prisão do Lucius, meu pai, era pelo meu _destino_. Se há coisa que um Malfoy presa acima de tudo é a família, então eu tentei descansar a minha mãe reduzindo as hipóteses de eu me dar mal na minha missão. Para isso tive a ajuda da minha tia Bellatrix que ciente, tal como eu, que outros poderiam querer ficar com os lucros do meu trabalho, me ensinou a fechar a mente a possíveis invasores. _Oclumância_, portanto. Depois disso, comecei a planear esquemas, formas de aumentar as minhas hipóteses. Foi nesta altura que vieram as primeiras ameaças por parte do Voldemort: ou eu conseguia matar o Dumbledore ou ele matava a minha família. Lembrei-me então do armário de desaparição do quarto andar, aquele em que o Montague tinha estado preso no ano anterior. Ele contou que tinha estado numa espécie de limbo... Ora ouvia o que se passava em Hogwarts, ora ouvia o que se passava na Borgin and Burkes. Acho que fui a única pessoa que realmente se apercebeu do significado das palavras dele. Falei com o Borgin para ele me ajudar a arranjar o armário avariado que se encontrava em Hogwarts... Foi um bom plano... Enfim, dia 1 de Setembro voltei para a escola e as coisas não me poderiam ir correndo melhor! Apanhei o Pottera espreitar dentro do compartimento dos Slytherin, provavelmente a espiar-_me_. Ele deveria saber que eu o ia apanhar certo? É que foi isso que aconteceu... Parti-lhe o nariz depois de o ter imobilizado e vou ter sempre presente o prazer que isso me causou. "Apanhei-te Potter, assim como ia apanhar o teu Herói." Eu deixei-lhe uma clara mensagem nesse dia: "Nem tu, nem o Dumbledore estão a salvo.". Ele não a apanhou, é uma pena ser uma lerdeza de espírito aquele Potter. Agora tu Pansy, tu riste-te do meu feito, tu estavas ao meu lado. Na verdade, agora que penso nisso, apenas tu estiveste sempre ao meu lado. Mesmo quando não sabias os meus verdadeiros objectivos.

* * *

**N/A**: a partir daqui os capítulos terão no inicio trechos de uma música que de certa forma me inspiraram para o escrever.  
Estou a repostar esta fic nem sei bem porquê. Eu sei que ela precisa de uma betagem bem feita mas eu tenho medo de a ler. Sabem aquele medo estúpido de já não gostar de alguma coisa? Bem, Unbeatable foi o meu monstrinho, a maior fic que escrevi, a fic que me valeu o primeiro ouro num challenge, que de certa maneira marcou um período da minha vida. Então eu espero que gostem dela, como um dia eu gostei.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Nobody knows it  
__But you've got a secret smile  
__And you use it only for me _

Era quase Natal, e o cerco começava a apertar lentamente, suavemente, ao meu redor. Consertar o armário estava a ser uma tarefa árdua. Praticamente não conseguia dormir, não conseguia estudar, não conseguia comer. Esse foi talvez o meu maior erro para ti, a minha melhor asneira para mim. As ameaças do Lord não paravam de chegar e eu senti-me muito... perdido porque não via maneira de superar os obstáculos! Pus a Madame Rosmerta sobre a maldição _imperius_ e insanamente, mandei-a entregar um colar amaldiçoado a uma aluna de Hogwarts num dos passeios a Hogsmead. Sem sucesso. Tu começaste a desconfiar do meu olhar enevoado, das minhas olheiras intermináveis, das horas em que desaparecia misteriosamente e chegou o momento em que me questionaste. Lembro-me tão bem desse momento como se tivesse sido ontem...

Eu ia a entrar na Sala Comum dos Slytherin quando vi o teu olhar questionar-me. Estava cansado e apenas pensava em deitar-me por isso continuei a dirigir-me para os dormitórios.

- Draco, não fujas!

- Pansy, estou cansado...

- Isso pouco me importa! Eu estou preocupada contigo!

- Está tudo bem Pansy, não te preocupes.

- Como não? Draco olha para ti. Estás com um aspecto doentio. Tu não dormes?

- Pansy, faz-me um favor e não te preocupes. Não fantasies. Limita-te a factos. Eu estou optimamente bem.

E enquanto me encaravas eu simplesmente virei as costas e escapei para os dormitórios.

Nos dias seguintes tive o cuidado de te evitar o mas isso nem sempre se tratava de uma tarefa fácil. Não é como se não tivéssemos as mesmas aulas, não é? Mesmo assim, mantive-me afastado (_o mais afastado de ti possível_) durante algum tempo. Fingi não reparar nos teus olhares, fingi não te ver. Ignorei a tua existência esperando que retorquisses pela mesma moeda e me ignorasses a mim. Que deixasses esses longos tempos me observando. Eu sabia que mais tarde ou mais rapidamente tu virias ter comigo outra vez... Era tão visível como o facto de eu emagrecer de dia para dia.

As minhas notas baixaram drasticamente e não me conseguia concentrar as aulas... Estava tão cansado. Tinha tanto sono! Não sei como as minhas pálpebras se mantinham abertas durante o dia, não fechando durante a noite. Nessa altura, revirava-me na cama uma e outra vez e voltava a ouvir as palavras de Voldemort.

_Eu não podia falhar. Eu tinha que seguir em frente._

Então passado horas de conjecturas eu finalmente caía no sono, infelizmente não sem pesadelos. Ele estava em todo o lado e eu não tinha como escapar.

Mantiveste-te pouco tempo em silêncio. Eu sabia que não ias aguentar eternamente. Nesse dia estavas a olhar para mim com mais intensidade que o habitual. Mais uma vez, fingi não ver mas havia alguma coisa que me preocupava. Será que se passava alguma coisa contigo? Eu não me ia perdoar se algo te acontecesse. No entanto, mantive-me quieto.

Mais tarde, quando nos encontrávamos na biblioteca sentaste-te no lugar à minha frente e eu não podia fazer nada contra isso. Mantive os olhos presos no livro embora não soubesse o que estava a ler. Talvez o melhor fosse ir embora! Talvez, talvez, talvez...

Levantei-me e tu também. Embrenhei-me no labirinto que era a biblioteca e não sei como apareceste mesmo à minha frente e quando falavas senti o tom urgente da tua voz.

- Acaba com o jogo Draco. Estou farta de brincar às escondidas. Apanhei-te, acabou. Agora vais-me ouvir.

- Não sei do que falas Pansy, mas eu tenho de -

- Não tens nada. Não me obrigues a dizer à Madame Prince que levas livros escondidos da biblioteca!

- Levo o quê? Mas eu não levo nada!

- Mas com um simples feitiço eles podiam cair na tua mala Draco, e nada do que dissesses ia impedir que pensassem que o culpado fosses _tu_.

- Pansy!

- Eu tinha-te avisado que estava farta! Se continuares a ignorar-me, eu vou fazer o possível para te obrigar a falar comigo!

- Nunca pensei –

- Que fosse capaz de tudo para ajudar um amigo? Somos Slytherin ou não Draco?

- Eu não tenho nada para te contar.

- Draco...

- É melhor falarmos noutra altura. Este não é o momento nem o local indicado.

- E o momento indicado é quando? Quando estiveres na enfermaria? Draco, tu estás mais doente, ou seja lá bem o que tens, a cada dia que passa! Eu não vou continuar a olhar para ti Draco, eu vou... Ou melhor, eu _estou_ a tomar uma acção.

- Bolas Pansy, hoje à noite. Uma da manhã na sala comum quando estiver vazia.

- Livra-te de não estares lá.

E viraste-me costas, com o teu cabelo negro a balouçar perigosamente. Levei as mãos à cabeça e suspirei... Estava perdido e ainda ia fazer com que te perdesses também.

**x**

Era meia-noite quando me retirei da sala comum para me "deitar". Acho que esperavas que eu desaparecesse ou algo do género porque durante todo o serão estiveste ao meu lado mesmo sem teres aberto a boca. Ao levantar-me disse "Uma hora.", tu anuíste e eu fui para o dormitório masculino. Tomei um banho de água fria, fria como gelo. Parece que ainda agora, tantos anos mais tarde desse momento, ainda consigo sentir as marcas desse banho. A água estava tão fria que eu deixei de sentir, de pensar, de reagir. Aguentei debaixo daquela corrente gelada durante os 25 minutos mais frios da minha vida. Tremia tão violentamente que tive dificuldades em fechar a torneira da água. Podia ter aberto torneira de água quente, mas algo dentro de mim impediu-me. Deixei-me estar enrolado na toalha por 15 minutos e percebi que me ia atrasar. Não queria que me visses daquele jeito, mas eram os únicos momentos em que esquecia quem era. Só que nunca tinha chegado tão longe, ou então era mesmo de mim que a água estava mais fria que o habitual, mais gelada que o permitido para que alguém sobrevivesse.

Sentia-me tão fraco que quando dei por mim era uma menos dois minutos e eu ainda estava meio vestido, porque não me conseguia aquecer. Aquela sensação de frio congelou o meu sangue e ele teimava em não continuar o seu caminho para dar oxigénio às minhas células. O meu coração congelou e não batia. O sangue não bombeava, eu devia estar morto.

Lembro-me de ouvir alguém a chamar por mim mas ficou tudo tão branco que eu só me lembro de não sentir tanto frio.

**x**

No dia seguinte acordei, e fiquei surpreendido por conseguir mexer os dedos livremente. Sentia calor, não mais aquele frio gritante e a cama era confortável... Será que aqueles velhos muggle estavam certos e existia o céu? Será que estava no paraíso?

Abri lentamente os olhos e vi o teu olhar preocupado. Mas se eu estava no paraíso, porque tinhas ido para lá também? Tu não podias estar morta, pois não? Mas se estivesses, será que tinha sido por mim? Será que era porque não aguentavas viver sem mim? Era por isso?

Tu cortaste a minha linha de pensamento ao dizer irritada, mesmo que sorrindo:

- Draco Malfoy, és o ser mais estupidamente egocêntrico de todo o mundo. Como é que foste capaz de me fazer isto? Como?

- Isto? – Será que estavas a culpar-me?

- Draco, tu estavas a tentar matar-te? Entraste em hipotermia! A água gelada, tu és doido? Fazes ideia da minha aflição quando vi que não vinhas? Passou-se a uma hora, a uma e um quarto e tu nada! Eu disse-te que não ias escapar por isso entrei no dormitório masculino – não me olhes assim Draco, foi por tua causa não te esqueças – mas não estavas lá. No entanto, ouvi barulhos nas casas de banho e dirigi-me lá. Infelizmente para ti e felizmente para mim, não estava ninguém acordado, então pude circular á vontade. Quando te vi... – e neste momento a voz falhou-te e eu senti-me culpado – Quando te vi não soube o que fazer. Fiquei paralisada com o medo. Estavas tão branco, apenas com as calças vestidas e agarrado a uma toalha tão firmemente que quando a tentei tirar para te cobrir com a minha capa, tive receio de te partir os dedos. Parecias uma estátua de gelo. _Fiquei com tanto medo!_

Eu fiquei sem palavras nesse momento. Foi naquele momento que eu soube que haveria de te proteger para toda a vida.

**x**

Mesmo com a minha ida para a enfermaria por duas noites não melhorei das insónias. Continuava a saber que tinha uma missão a cumprir e que nada nem ninguém a ia fazer por mim.

**x**

Tu não desististe do que tinhas para me dizer naquela noite. Num dia depois das aulas disseste subtilmente que o melhor para a minha débil saúde – e disseste isto com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios – era mesmo ir dar uma volta pelos jardins.

Eu não tinha outra alternativa que não seguir-te. Quando finalmente falaste disseste algo que de certa forma me perturbou.

- Estive a investigar durante todo aquele tempo que me ignoraste, eu sei que não dormes de noite. Sei que te contorces como se te tivessem aplicado a _cruciatus_ e pedes que a missão acabe. Draco, eu sei que és um devorador da morte. Qual é a tua missão? É tão grave que impede de dormires? É matar o Potter?

- Pansy, deixa-te de fora disto. Eu vou fingir que não disseste nada.

Tu agarraste-me num braço e pela maneira desesperada como falaste eu olhei para ti.

- Não Draco! Eu posso ajudar!

- Não podes. De onde é que tiraste aquelas suposições?

- Perguntei ao Crabbe. E eu mesma vi a marca negra quando desmaiaste. Não, não descansa. Apenas eu vi. Eu vesti-te uma camisola e pus a minha capa por cima de ti antes de chamar o Snape. E não te abandonei nem uma vez na enfermaria. Draco, olha para mim.

- Estou a olhar Pansy.

Suspiraste.

- Eu posso ajudar-te – espera, deixa-me falar – mesmo que não me digas o que se passa. Eu posso ajudar-te. Eu posso fazer com que durmas.

- Eu não quero poções nem feitiços Pansy. Se eu quisesse que toda a escola soubesse que eu tinha insónias eu já o teria feito. Sabes que alguém minimamente habilidoso magicamente consegue perceber quando alguém está sobre uma poção desse calibre, eu iria andar como sonâmbulo durante as primeiras horas até que o efeito da poção passasse. Tu sabes disso, e eu não quero chamar atenções para mim. Além do mais, acho que só tu reparaste.

- Essa última parte é mentira. Tenho visto alguém muito interessado em observar-te... O Potter. Ele desconfia que algo se passa contigo, é normal. Mas eu tenho uma solução.

Abriste a tua mala e procuraste lá dentro até descobrires uma pequena caixa rectangular. Pegaste nela, mostraste-me e sorriste abertamente.

- O que é isso?

- Ainda bem que perguntas, é a solução para todos os teus problemas Draco.

- Não percebo.

- Medicamentos muggle.

- Medicamentos _muggle_?

Eu estava claramente escandalizado. _Mas como assim medicamentos muggle?_

- Tomas um com água e vais dormir como um anjinho. Mas é melhor que o faças mais ao fim de semana ou assim, eles podem ser muito poderosos. Pensando bem, é melhor tomares mesmo só meio comprimido.

- Comprimidos?

- Sim, são as pequenas cápsulas que se encontram dentro.

Abriste a caixa a mostraste-me os "comprimidos".

- Quando fores tomar, fazes força aqui no revestimento em que consegues vê-lo que ele sai pelo outro lado. Pegas nele, metes na boca e com a água ele vai descer pela garganta abaixo ao engolires.

Tu sorrias enquanto me dizias estas coisas.

- Deves estar a brincar. _Muggle_?

Quase cuspi aquela palavra.

- Muggle sim. E podes crer que os vais tomar nem que não seja pela maldição _imperius_.

Curiosamente tu continuavas a sorrir embora mais sarcasticamente agora.

- Duvido que me obrigasses.

- Duvidas mal. Tenho que fazer agora Draco, aproveita e toma um comprimido hoje. Amanhã é sábado. Vai-te fazer bem dormires.

E afastaste-te, andando de uma maneira segura, confiante e _quente_.

**x**

Tomar ou não tomar?

Dois pedaços de mim lutavam internamente. Uma parte, a que dizia não, relembrava-me constantemente que Malfoys não usam coisas muggle. A outra parte só queria uma noite de descanso. E havia tanto tempo desde a última vez... E de certeza que irias saber se eu tinha tomado ou não... Bem, não tenho nada a perder. Tu só me querias ajudar.

Fiz o que tu me disseste, mas decidi tomar o comprimido inteiro. Não era assim tão grande não percebi o porquê de tomar metade. Tive alguns problemas com o engolir aquela coisa. Deu-me vómitos o tentar descer, que coisa esquisita.

_Aqueles muggles parvos só inventam coisas esquisitas._

Ainda era cedo, não estava ninguém nos dormitórios e eu não sabia bem o que fazer.

Deitei-me e peguei num livro. Olhei para o relógio. Já tinham passado 10 minutos.

"_Draco és um parvo. A Pansy deve estar lá fora a gozar com a tua cara. Coisas de muggle não funcionam em feiticeiros!"_ - pensei eu.

Decidi levantar-me e ir á tua procura mas entretanto adormeci.

**x**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte eram quatro da tarde. Tinha dormido 16 horas sem pesadelos, apenas descansei. Senti-me tão bem tanto física como psicologicamente que me dirigi ao espelho. Se pensei que iria estar uma pessoa nova enganei-me. Continuava com as olheiras, no entanto menos roxas que davam um aspecto menos doentio. A pele continuava mais branca do que o normal e eu continuava a parecer doente. No entanto sentia-me vivo. Sentia-me como se o mundo estivesse aos meus pés. Seja lá o que eu fizesse nesse dia, eu ia conseguir.

Isto era melhor que _Felix Felicis_.

**x**

-Pansy!

Chamei por ti nessa tarde quando te vi perto do lago.

Olhaste para mim, sorriste e caminhaste na minha direcção. Estava-te tão grato por esta noite, que não sabia como te explicar.

Percebeste o meu olhar, já nem necessitava de falar perto de ti.

- De nada.

E riste-te abertamente, aquele riso que fazia com que as outras raparigas se revirassem porque era fútil. Para mim, era perfeito.

De repente, vi um ligeiro tom corado na tua pele branca. Eu nunca te tinha visto assim tão frágil. Tu fazes-me lembrar a minha tia Bellatrix. Sempre a sorrir sarcasticamente, sempre a lutar pelo que querias, sendo fútil e muitas vezes inútil. Mas naquela vez, eu vi em ti alguém que era diferente. Apeteceu-me abraçar-te.

E eu o fiz.

Apeteceu-me beijar-te.

E eu o fiz.

**x**

Sempre que sentia que era seguro, eu recorria aos comprimidos. Era bom dormir decentemente uma vez por semana pelo menos.

E os dias lá iam passando.

Antes que me desse conta, as aulas acabaram. Teria de interromper as coisas por agora. Nesse dia, tentei escapar-me para a sala precisa quando pela primeira vez fui apanhado pelo Filch. Menti e disse que ia para a festa e ele levou-me lá. Quando estava lá e admiti que não tinha sido convidado, vi os olhos do Potter na minha figura. Não deveria estar famoso. Não dormia à duas semanas, estava ligeiramente acinzentado. Tu tinhas-me chamado à atenção para esse facto nessa manhã. O Snape apanhou-me e tentou descobrir o que eu estava a tramar. Mantive-me o mais forte possível. Eu não lhe ia dar os frutos do _meu_ trabalho. Esta missão estava a despedaçar-me. Mas eu não ia cair.

* * *

**N/A**: Música: Secret Smile - Semisonic


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

_We all have a weakness  
__Some of us are easy to identify_

Malfoy Manor.

A minha mãe insistiu para que passássemos os dois o natal lá sozinhos. Recusou a presença da minha tia e tentou manter-me o mais afastado possível de qualquer devorador da morte. Silenciosamente, agradeci-lhe por isso. Era tudo o que eu necessitava, sossego. Era tudo o que eu queria. Estar em paz por um período de tempo que tinha de ser obrigatoriamente curto.

Narcissa Malfoy sempre foi apaixonada por duas coisas na sua vida. O meu pai e eu. Não é por isso de estranhar a sua extrema atenção para comigo.

Reclamou logo das minhas olheiras, da minha pele acinzentada, do meu corpo magro. Não foi por isso difícil convencê-la a deixar-me dormir até tarde. Durante aqueles quinze dias, eu tomei sempre religiosamente o meu comprimido. A caixa de 20, já só tinha mais 2. Não conseguia imaginar como seria dormir outra vez e ter aqueles pesadelos terríveis, acordar a meio da noite a suar, contorcer-me de dores. Nunca antes eu pensei em não regressar a Hogwarts. Mas por muito tentadora que fosse a hipótese de poder dormir em paz, eu nunca poderia colocar a vida da minha mãe em jogo, a minha própria vida em jogo. E eu sentia saudades de ti.

**x**

Comecei a sentir medo que algo de mal te acontecesse. Tinha medo de me envolver demasiado contigo, porque sabia o quanto a minha mãe sofria pelo meu pai. E se eu sobrevivesse a esta missão e tivesse muitas mais? E se tu ficasses comigo durante todo esse tempo? E se em vez de Parkinson, o teu nome fosse Malfoy? Tu preocupavas-te demasiado comigo para o teu próprio bem. Essa foi a tua sentença, o golpe final.

**X**

No primeiro dia de volta a Hogwarts vi-me num dilema. Tomar ou não?

Estava atormentado desde que a vinda para Hogwarts se avizinhava. Além do medo de ter pesadelos, já só tinha mais dois comprimidos. Tinha que falar contigo. Só tu sabias como os encontrar.

Tentei resistir. Não te tinha encontrado, devias estar com alguém. Por um lado fiquei feliz... Talvez agora seguisses com a tua vida. Se me ignorasses talvez não sofresses. Mas por outro lado, e esse lado representava mais de metade de mim, eu queria que te mantivesses por perto. Eu precisava de ti, foste a única que se preocupou comigo.

Deitei-me. Comecei-me a revirar. Comecei a pensar nele, a imaginá-lo a torturar os meus pais até à morte e depois a fazer-me o mesmo a mim. Comecei a sentir as dores da _cruciatus_. Não aguentei, tive de tomar o comprimido.

**x**

- Draco!

Correste até mim assim que saí dos dormitórios.

- Onde te meteste? Faltaste à aula! Fiquei preocupada!

Preocupada outra vez, por minha causa. Olhaste nos meus olhos e percebeste.

- Quantos comprimidos te restam Draco?

- Um.

A intensidade do teu olhar feriu-me, mas não me fez sentir culpado. Nada me iria fazer sentir culpado por me sentir melhor, por conseguir aguentar melhor.

- Eu já pressentia isso. Eu tenho mais uma caixa lá dentro, mas depois dessa não tenho mais.

Senti-me como uma criança a pedir uma vassoura de corrida quando te respondi.

- Não me podes arranjar mais?

- Draco isto não é uma brincadeira. E não nascem comprimidos do chão. Percebo-te mas tenho receio nisso. Tem cuidado contigo. Não faças nada que te prejudique.

**x**

Tive cuidado e tentei retomar a minha antiga rotina de um comprimido por semana.

Não consegui. Havia noites em que simplesmente lá ia eu inconscientemente procurar o comprimido mágico, a minha primeira forma de superação.

Não suportava que me visses assim. Era demasiado mau. Demasiado degradante.

Soube que o _mead_ envenenado teve efeitos no Weasley. Mais uma tentativa falhada. Parece que tudo o que eu tentava saia furado e começava a desesperar porque não via maneira de acabar o arranjo do armário de desaparição. Eram nessas noites, que voltava estafado ao dormitório que o ouvia mais forte dentro da cabeça. Comecei a desesperar. E eu não podia desabafar contigo. Simplesmente não podia. Mas eu necessitava mesmo de alguém. Eu precisava que alguém me ouvisse. Eu precisava que alguém me pegasse ao colo e dissesse que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu só queria que tudo passasse. Mas tudo estava exactamente igual, senão pior.

**x**

Tu conseguiste arranjar-me mais comprimidos, mas isso fez-me prometer que quando chegasse o momento, eu te contaria o que necessitasses de saber. Eu não pensei nas consequências, eu acho que teria dito sim a tudo.

Dias mais tarde vieste ao meu encontro. Encostaste os teus lábios à minha orelha e disseste baixinho:

- Agora Draco, é a minha vez.

_Era o momento._

Fomos para os jardins outra vez. Tu começaste a falar do Inverno que tinha passado, das aulas, do meu aspecto e por fim, da minha missão. Eu não tinha como nem porque esconder. Devia-te os momentos da minha escassa alegria e as noites em que dormia em paz. Contei-te, o mais por alto possível, a minha situação. Tu não te espantaste, tu não sentiste pena de mim, nem receio. Por um lado agradecia-te. Ninguém tem pena de um Malfoy. Por outro, apetecia-me gritar-te que corria perigo de morte e que se hoje estava vivo, amanha sabia-se lá. Queria que me abraçasses, queria que me confortasses, queria que me envolvesses. Mas não fizeste nada. Olhaste para o castelo com uma expressão que na altura não entendi.

Se eu não falasse, tu não dirias nada. Por isso se eu quebrei tabus, tu também tens de os quebrar.

- Como é que te lembraste dos comprimidos?

Tu ainda estavas perdida em pensamentos.

- Não devo falar nesse assunto.

Eu percebi, era engraçado. A nossa cumplicidade era notável. Até a linguagem corporal um do outro entendíamos. Mas neste caso, foi o "_devo_" da tua frase. Não foi "_não_ _vou"_ falar. Foi "_não devo"_. Isso era algum segredo dos Parkinson.

- A tua mãe?

- Sim.

- Porquê?

- Alguns problemas. Não queríamos que ninguém soubesse, o meu pai lembrou-se disso. Pesquisou e estava certo.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos?

Era-me difícil que os Parkinson aceitassem assim serem tratados por remédios _muggle_.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos.

Não podias falar sobre o assunto. Eu entendi. Haveriam alguns segredos, que também eu, levaria comigo para todo o sempre.

Olhaste para mim e o teu olhar transmitia admiração. Mas eu não era digno de tal sentimento... Particularmente porque cada vez me sentia mais longe de concluir a minha missão com sucesso.

**x**

Lembro-me do dia em que te afastaste de mim. Eu percebi, e não insisti. De repente, deixaste de esperar por mim, já não te sentavas perto de mim, já nem olhavas para mim.

Algo aconteceu e deviam ser ordens dos teus pais.

Nesse momento, senti-me a pessoa mais só do mundo. As cartas da minha mãe eram escassas e não diziam muito, pouco passavam de meros bilhetes. Provavelmente estavam a ser vigiadas pelo Lorde. A minha raiva por ele aumentou exponencialmente. Aos poucos, tirou-me tudo. Primeiro o meu pai, depois a minha sanidade, seguida de ti. A única coisa que me manteve vivo naqueles dias foi o instinto de sobrevivência.

_Eu tinha que tentar... Mesmo que fosse até morrer._

Apenas tinha autorização para falar com o Crabbe e o Goyle que desde o início estiveram comigo – não verdadeiramente, mas mesmo assim comigo – que nem sabiam o que eu fazia, embora continuassem a vigiar a sala precisa sempre que eu lhes dizia.

Não sabia que continuavas alerta, sempre atenta a todos os meus passos. Não fazia ideia. Para mim, o teu pensamento estava a léguas de mim.

O final do ano aproximava-se a passos largos quando eu vi que não me tinhas esquecido. Encontrei uma caixa de comprimidos no meio dos lençóis da minha cama com um bilhete: "Promete".

_Promete?_

Tu sabias que eles tinham acabado, que os pesadelos tinham voltado com mais intensidade de antes. Agora sentia-me constantemente ansioso e estava cada vez mais magro. Comecei a reparar que a minha roupa já não me servia. O meu aspecto era doentio como resultado das muitas horas que passava na sala. Como já não tinha a tua companhia, todo o meu tempo livre era passado lá. Não tinha outra hipótese que não me concentrar para ver se tudo acabava o mais rapidamente possível. Podia ser que depois pudéssemos voltar a ser amigos.

_E raios, como eu sentia a tua falta._ Sentia falta do teu humor negro, da tua maneira despreocupada de ser, do teu riso fútil, do teu cabelo negro que se mantinha impecavelmente curto sempre que olhava para ti.

**x**

Pensei que enlouquecia. Uma noite, em vez de ter ido jantar – e eu nem me lembrava quando o tinha feito pela última vez – senti-me tonto, tão tonto que só queria vomitar. Eu precisava de um sítio onde pudesse estar sozinho. Lembrei-me então da casa de banho do 2º andar... A casa de banho da murta. Felizmente quando lá cheguei não estava ninguém e pude estar à vontade. Vomitei. Soube que tinha que cuidar de mim se queria que tudo acabasse. Voltei a vomitar. Pedi a Merlin que me poupasse de um destino destes. Mas Merlin não me ouviu.

_Draco Malfoy ajoelhado numa casa de banho a vomitar. Que tristeza_.

Estava cada vez mais acabado. Voltei a visitar aquela casa de banho e nem sempre tive a sorte de estar sozinho. Eventualmente a murta apareceu. Sentia tanto a tua falta, estava tão desnorteado. Mal pude conter as lágrimas. Ela também me queria ajudar... Mas a única ajuda que eu poderia ter tido era a tua. Mas eu sentia que nunca iria conseguir e eu não poderia suportar se tu ou a minha mãe sofressem por minha causa.

_Não podia, não iria._

Numa dessas noites, o Potter apareceu. Fiquei aterrorizado quando o vi a olhar para mim. Eu estava a chorar, desesperado, sem rumo. Lutamos, e antes de o atingir com o _cruciatus _ele atingiu-me com o _sectumsempra_. Vi o sangue a sair de mim como se tivesse sido esfaqueado. Foram dores horríveis, nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de uma mágica dessas. Ouvi a murta a gritar qualquer coisa que tinha crime para o meio e antes que pudesse raciocinar o Snape apareceu. Levou-me para a enfermaria e enquanto caminhávamos ia falando sobre irresponsabilidade e burrice. Deixou bem claro o quão perigoso era para mim andar por aí a chorar pelo castelo, alguém poderia reparar. Voltou a oferecer a sua ajuda mas eu nem respondi. Dava tudo por um comprimido nessa noite.

Estava a fingir que dormia, sem o fazer de verdade, quando ouvi passos na enfermaria. Pensei que fosse o Snape, por isso permaneci quieto até sentir a tua mão na minha cara e o murmurar baixo.

- Oh Draco.

Mal podia acreditar que eras tu, ali, ao meu lado. Vi o teu rosto de menina, vi os teus olhos pretos brilhantes, o cabelo preto curto, o tom branco da tua pele. Vi-te ali, perto de mim.

Disseste baixinho para eu descansar, tu estavas ali e isso era melhor que qualquer remédio que poderiam inventar.

Levantei o braço com intenção de te tocar e onde tu estavas, era apenas ar. As formas do teu rosto desfizeram-se como se fumo se tratasse.

E eu estava só outra vez.

Irremediavelmente só.

**x**

Ouvi a tua voz.

- Draco! Draco! O que é que o Potter te fez? Draco!

Era demasiado real, mas ainda não tinha passado muito tempo desde que te tinha visto sem estares lá.

Abri os olhos e não acreditei que fosses tu. Agarrei-te e suspirei quando vi que não eras apenas fumo. Eras tu. Precisava de te sentir, era absurdo mas não conseguia evitar.

- Pansy, chega-te a mim.

Cheiravas aos jardins, cheiravas a fresco. Captei uma leve essência de eucalipto. Sorri. Até o teu perfume era verde, tudo em ti era verde como uma verdadeira Slytherin.

Os teus lábios eram veludo, e eu senti que eram quase como uma droga para mim.

Hoje, continuo a sentir o teu sabor tal e qual como nesse dia. O teu perfume continua presente. O veludo dos teus lábios nunca saiu dos meus.

Relaxaste ao meu toque, mas não deixaste de perguntar pelo Potter.

- Eu estou bem.

Não pareceste acreditar. Quase que conseguia ouvir os comentários que ias espalhar pelo castelo nos dias seguintes.

**x**

Depois deste episódio não tardou muito a chegar o dia _D._ O dia de _Draco_. O dia de _Derrubar_ _Dumbledore_.

Era apenas mais um dia comum... Mas transformou-se num memorável. _Por todos os motivos._ Eu finalmente consegui consertar o armário de desaparição. O Dumbledore ausentou-se em mais uma das suas viagens misteriosas. E eu vi que esse era o momento. Já me tinha posto em contacto com a minha tia Bella. Ela encarregou-se de falar com o Lord e mandar para Hogwarts os devoradores que iam proporcionar a diversão até que eu chegasse ao fim e _matasse_. Foi tudo preparado em cima da hora... Mas uma pequena parte de mim estava descansada porque tu não sofrerias. Eles nunca iriam maltratar alguém como tu. Pelo menos nisso estive certo. Depois da marca negra ter sido projectada no céu ele apareceu. Ele veio a voar até mim, até onde eu o esperava. Consegui desarmá-lo... mas a cada momento que passava eu perdia coragem. Eu simplesmente não iria conseguir matá-lo. Ele estava à minha frente e no entanto... Eu nunca consegui explicar o poder dele mesmo estando visivelmente fraco. Ele continuava a ser Albus Dumbledore, um dos maiores feiticeiros de todos os tempos e eu não passava de um rapazinho estúpido que nem conseguia dormir à noite. Eles chegaram, eles queriam que o matasse. _Avada Kedavra._ Deveria ser simples... Então porque é que eu não conseguia? Porque é que eu não tive fibra o suficiente para acabar com tudo? O meu tormento estava prestes a chegar ao fim e eu não consegui fazê-lo.

Nesse momento, tive vergonha de mim. Vergonha de ser tão miseravelmente fraco.

Alguém chamou o Snape. Ele avançou. Ele matou. Dumbledore caiu. Fiquei em choque profundo. De repente, tudo tinha acabado.

_Remind me that we always have each other  
__When everything else is gone  
__Oh each other  
__When everything else is gone_

* * *

**N/A**: música utilizada: dig – incubus S2

Considerações importantes: Os dois primeiros capítulos são a parte in-hogwarts da fic, logo a menos traumatizante. Tudo muito de acordo com o que seria "esperado".

Daqui para a frente... Tudo muda. A violência e a dependência serão realmente retratadas.

Por isso se não gostas desse género de coisas eu aconselho vivamente a não continuar.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

_I was down, I fell, I fell so fast  
__Dropping like the grains in hourglass  
__Never say forever 'cause nothing last  
__Dancing with the thorns of my buried past _

Não me lembro de muita coisa daquela noite.

Só me lembro daquela imagem... Dumbledore a cair. Cair, cada vez mais profundamente. O baque do peso do corpo no chão. Aquele baque doentio.

Eu não fui capaz de o matar. Eu tinha fracassado. Eu ia sofrer.

Fechava os olhos, mas não era mentira. Havia menos um feiticeiro no mundo, e eu vi-o tombar.

Snape puxou-me, saímos do castelo, fomos perseguidos. Foi tudo tão rápido, _tão rápido_. Quando dei por mim já não estávamos em Hogwarts, estava escuro demais. Denso demais. Perigoso demais.

Não ia aguentar aquilo. Do meu bolso tirei um comprimido e com a ajuda da saliva engoli-o. Não pensei em consequências, eu só não queria sentir.

A minha cabeça começou a pesar, vi outra vez dumbledore a cair... A forma impiedosa como Snape matou.

_Ele matou, não eu._

As minhas pernas cederam, os olhos fecharam e ninguém me segurou.

**x**

Cheirava mal.

E quando abri os olhos vi que não só cheirava mal como também estava sujo, poluído. Estava num pequeno compartimento com apenas uma cadeira, uma janela partida e um sofá bolorento onde eu estive deitado. A porta, no entanto, encontrava-se fechada. Se me era permitida uma avaliação mais profunda, estava fechada para que eu tivesse privacidade. Se eu quisesse fugir – se eu fosse louco o suficiente para isso – simplesmente pularia pela janela. Mas eu não pensaria em fugir, não agora que eu sabia que ele me ia apanhar e fazer sofrer. Eu tinha falhado, e o plano dele tinha dado certo. Se calhar era por isso que ainda me mantinha vivo, apenas porque estava demasiado ocupado a festejar.

Fui cuidadosamente até à janela. Estava num aglomerado de habitações, um bairro. Estava claro mas mesmo assim aquele sítio parecia perigoso. Não é como se eu fosse simplesmente sair para um passeio, mas mesmo assim aquele aspecto inquietava-me.

Foi quando vi algumas árvores que me perguntei por ti. Onde estarias? Estarias bem? Sabia que deveria estar uma grande confusão lá em Hogwarts já que o director... morreu. Fechei os olhos, e voltei à noite anterior_._

_Pânico, Snape, Avada Kedavra, baque, terror_. Estas deviam ser as palavras-chave.

Apoiei-me na parede, e comecei a chorar como uma criança. Correcção: Eu era uma criança. Eu continuava com medo. Medo da noite, do escuro, dos pensamentos. Eu só queria que tudo voltasse atrás. Quando eu ainda era o Draco Malfoy, aquele Slytherin que gozava com o Potter e com o Weasley. Aquele que não tinha mais preocupações senão preparar o próximo insulto. Eu era um privilegiado, um mimado. Eu tinha tudo sem precisar de fazer nada. E de repente eu fiquei sem pai e tudo se desmoronou.

Eu precisava de ti. Urgentemente.

**x**

- Levanta-te Draco!

Levantei-me do sofá e sabia que estaria ainda mais miserável do que antes. Os olhos deviam estar inchados, vermelhos.

- O que é que pensas que andas a fazer?

- Não sei a que se refere.

- Responde Draco!

Senti a leve ameaça no ar.

- Não sei a que se refere.

- Tu julgas que o mundo gira ao teu redor?

- Continuo sem perceber.

- Draco, eu salvei-te. És capaz de te tornar mais cooperativo? Ou preferes que eu te leve até ao Lord?

_Salvou?_

_- _Voldemort? Os meus pais?

- Os teus pais estão bem. A tua mãe quase morria de preocupação e quis ir até Hogwarts.... Mas a tua tia conseguiu impedir isso. O Lord está feliz porque Dumbledore está finalmente morto.

- Mas não por mim...

- Isso pouco lhe importava, no fundo ele sempre soube que seria eu. Apesar disso, ele quer-te ao serviço dele. Mas não agora.

- Voltarei para Hogwarts?

Os meus olhos brilharam com a esperança de voltar para ti.

- Não.

Uma simples palavra destruiu todos os meus sonhos.

- Então?

- Ele acha que precisas de algumas lições. Bem vindo a Seven Sisters, Draco, estás em Londres.

_Seven Sisters?_

- Que tipo de lições?

- Tens de aprender bastantes coisas. Como dever ter reparado, não tens coragem para matar alguém. Existem coisas Draco, pelas quais se deve dar a vida.

- E o que acha que eu tenho feito? Acha que brinquei todo este tempo? Nunca ninguém pensou que eu conseguisse pelo menos por os devoradores da morte dentro do castelo, _e eu consegui_!

Não consegui deixar de ficar presunçoso. Aliás, quantas pessoas tinham feito o que eu fiz? Tinham posto o coração numa tarefa como a minha?

- Muito bem Draco, vejo que o efeito daquela porcaria começa a passar – já lá vamos não te preocupes – mas o mestre tem algumas ideias a por em prática. A primeira é que vais ter de sobreviver aqui no meio dos muggles – sozinho – todo o verão. Tens de ser discreto, andam à tua procura... Pelo que consegui apurar, o Potter defendeu-te ao dizer que não tiveste coragem para dar o golpe final. Visto bem, tem razão. No entanto, isso não muda nada. _Tu és um devorador da morte_.

- É só isso? Ficar aqui?

- Não te podes manter em contacto com ninguém nem realizar magia ou mesmo passear abertamente pelas ruas de Londres.

- Vou passar o verão inteiro aqui metido?

Não consegui travar o tom de desapontamento na minha voz.

- Até que o verão acabe, terás notícias da tua prova final.

- Prova final? Mas Snape –

- Deixa-te das porcarias que tomaste.

- Mas -

Ele simplesmente abanou a cabeça e foi embora. Isto estava a tornar-se ridículo.

**x**

Eu sempre tive criados para tudo.

E agora? Será que nunca melhoraria?

Sem comprimidos os dias arrastavam-se cada vez mais compridos. Alguns dias mais tarde quando comecei a sentir falta de um alimento no estômago, saí do quarto. Aquele sítio não era grande. Tinha uma casa de banho minúscula, o quarto e apenas mais uma divisão que funcionava como sala e cozinha. A sensação de estar preso ali era atrofiante, claustrofóbica. Decidi meter-me debaixo de água – fria de novo – mas nem isso funcionava. Não era esse remédio que eu procurava. Eras tu.

Descobri um pequeno espelho. Assustei-me com a imagem reflectida, aquele não poderia ser eu. Os meus usuais cabelos brilhantes estavam baços, os meus olhos cinzentos nem se destacavam no meio do roxo debaixo deles, começava a ficar cadavérico. Eu precisava de fazer alguma coisa...

Na cozinha/sala estava uma pequena mesa, que não dava para mais de duas pessoas com um pequeno pergaminho. Era um bilhete para mim.

_Draco,_

_Não faças asneiras. Aqui vai dinheiro muggle que tem de te durar até ao fim do verão. Eu sei, para um Malfoy é pouco. Mas eu não posso fazer mais nada. Tentei de tudo para que o mestre te liberasse mas ele não quer nem ouvir falar do assunto. _

_Tenho medo por ti. _

_Por favor cuida-te. Promete._

_Eu vou tentar dar-te notícias._

_Com amor, _

_Narcissa Malfoy _

**x**

Peguei na minha capa e mergulhei na escuridão de Seven Sisters.

Era de noite, e o medo que senti da primeira vez que olhei para o bairro voltou. Haviam pessoas nas ruas mas elas não me viam, era como se fosse invisível. Precisava de comer, mas não sabia o que fazer. Vi um rapazinho com um olhar furtivo para os lados. Parecia ter a minha idade e decidi arriscar.

- Há algo que se coma por aqui?

Ele não me tinha visto a aproximar e quase saltou ao ouvir a minha voz.

- Porra, quem és tu? Mais um para lhe dar dinheiro, não é? Eu só digo, _vocês a mim não me apanham nisso!_

Fiquei confuso com a conversa daquele rapaz. Que queria ele dizer com aquilo? Entretanto comecei a sentir-me tonto e desejei estar em "casa" para poder vomitar à vontade. Vomitar, quem diria que iria ser um procedimento habitual meu?

- Deves estar mesmo a precisar não?

Ele olhava-me curioso.

- Não me sinto propriamente forte.

- O Seth não se deve importar... De qualquer maneira pega.

Deu-me algo que eu não vi o que era e eu apenas meti no bolso.

- Não vão haver mais dessas, sabes disso. Enfim, se precisares de mim estarei por aqui todos os dias a esta hora. É o meu trabalho.

Estava prestes a vomitar e ele percebeu isso.

- Volta para casa... E descansa.

_Descansa_.

Quem me dera poder.

**x**

Quando cheguei a casa aproveitei para ver o que ele me tinha dado. Era um género de sandwich, mas eu não me preocupei com isso. Comi deliciado e automaticamente senti-me melhor. Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, percebi qual a utilidade a dar àquele dinheiro que a minha mãe me tinha dado. Comprimidos. Aquele rapazinho tinha de saber onde os arranjar.

No dia seguinte, lá estava eu á espera dele. Ele não demorou. Sorriu e eu pude contar três dentes podres.

_Merlin, ninguém acreditaria que eu andava a pedir favores a um muggle._

Ele disse que os conseguia arranjar sem problemas e eu senti-me automaticamente melhor. Fi-lo prometer que os teria no dia seguinte. Era importante. Ele perguntou se eu era viciado. Não soube responder.

**x**

Cheguei ao ponto de tomar três seguidos. Pelo menos enquanto dormia não pensava em ti. Precisava de te ouvir, mas não sabia como o fazer.

Continuei com a minha relação de conveniência com o Edward. Ele arranjava-me os comprimidos que eu precisava sem dizer nada. Passado uns dias viu o meu aspecto maltrapilho e comprou-me roupas novas que eu lhe paguei. Também me fornecia comida todas as noites... Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Um certo dia ele propôs-me algo que me faria sentir muito melhor em relação a tudo. Eu concordei. Ele deu-me um objecto estranho, com uma parte afiada que picava, pegada a um reservatório com um líquido. Eu não sabia mesmo o que fazer com aquilo. Ele riu-se com o meu olhar perplexo.

- Nunca usaste?

- Não.

Ele meteu uma borracha no meu braço e espetou a parte afiada lá. Senti um pouco de dor com a picada que rapidamente passou á medida que o liquido começava a circular nas minhas veias.

Nunca me senti tão bem.

_Imbatível, intransponível, imparável._

Só te queria ao meu lado.

**x**

Uma semana passou rapidamente e eu já tinha voltado a fazer aquilo mais três vezes. Era isso de dia e os comprimidos á noite. Começava a suspeitar que cada vez era menos eu.

Mas aqueles momentos eram o mais importante na minha miserável existência.

Eu apenas queria que os partilhasses comigo. Se ao menos eu te pudesse dizer alguma coisa...

Talvez houvesse uma maneira.

- Existe alguma maneira de se comunicar com alguém?

- Que género de maneira?

- Algo que seja secreto.

**x**

Algo tão simples como uma carta poderia trazer-te até mim. Sabia onde vivias. Seria fácil, rápido. Rapidamente estarias ao meu lado.

**x**

- Merlin! Draco, és tu?

Tu estavas ali, ali.

Abracei-te, cheirei o teu cabelo, senti o veludo dos teus lábios... Remédio da minha insanidade.

- Sim Pansy, sou eu.

Fechei os olhos e gravei o momento. Ninguém iria arrancar as minhas recordações de mim.

- Estás tão magro e... diferente. Tens dormido? Sentes-te bem? Eu trouxe-te comprimidos! -

- Espera, acalma-te, ganha fôlego. Tenho dormido e nunca me senti tão bem. E era escusado teres trazido...

- Porquê? Já não os tomas?

Estavas claramente desconfiada.

- Apenas arranjei como os obter.

- Draco que se passa contigo?

- Nada, estou bem.

Beijei-te e senti-te relaxar lentamente. Era tudo o que queria... Tu.

* * *

**N/A**: Música do capítulo: DOA – Foo Fighters


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

_Breath in  
__Breath out  
__And give it away_

Acima de quase tudo – tenho sempre presente que o Potter não é completamente muggle e ele ocupa o primeiro lugar da lista - eu não gosto de muggles.

Podem-me acusar de muita coisa – e eu sei que provavelmente eram capazes de apontar bastantes pontos fracos que eu tenho – mas eu nunca escondi isso. Valor de família, acho eu. Blacks não gostam de muggles, Malfoys muito menos. Era lógico que eu também não iria gostar. Logo, eu sabia que o que eu andava a fazer era moralmente incorrecto para um feiticeiro. Eu estava a utilizar invenções muggle e no fundo eu admitia que eram melhor do que toda a magia que eu já tinha experimentado.

**x**

Nos dias em que me vinhas visitar eu estava sempre feliz pela tua companhia, pelo teu companheirismo. Eram raros os momentos em que me sentia tão completo – excepto talvez _aquelas_ tardes – e feliz. Tu ajudavas-me a superar a minha solidão. Estava completamente fora do mundo mágico e continuava sem perceber como é que isso me iria ajudar a perceber a lição que o Lorde esperava que eu tirasse de todo este tempo. Tentava-me concentrar em ti e não nele. Já não sentia tanta raiva, talvez porque não tinha muito tempo para pensar nele. Toda aquela raiva foi desaparecendo assim como a minha vida académica começava a parecer pertencer a outro mundo, a outra realidade que eu começava a esquecer.

Em vez dos olhos vermelhos dele – e agora eu frequentemente via os meus dessa cor – concentrava-me nos teus: pretos, brilhantes, astutos, maliciosos.

Dificilmente te queria perto de mim mas não era nem doido nem corajoso o suficiente para te mandar embora. Eu era egoísta demais para querer o teu próprio bem acima do meu.

**x**

Houve um dia em que vieste sem teres avisado. Eu não contava contigo e tinha um pouco daquele misterioso líquido comigo. Aquela sensação de bem estar e libertação veio à minha cabeça e eu não fui capaz de resistir.

_Eu continuava um fraco. Sempre o seria._

Não dei por teres entrado na _minha casa_ e estava descontraidamente deitado no sofá quando te vi. Sorri maliciosamente, eras e sempre irias ser minha.

- Humm, as alucinações são cada vez mais reais. Era capaz d jurar que eras tu, vê lá.

Ri pateticamente enquanto punha a hipótese de ir buscar alguém que me fizesse companhia. Mas se fosses uma alucinação não irias ficar estaticamente a olhar para mim e muito menos irias fazer de consciência. Eras demasiado irresponsável para isso, tal como eu era demasiado auto-confiante, para alguma vez ser verdade.

- Diz-me só o que é que fizeste desta vez.

Estavas admirada. Olhavas extasiada para mim.

- Vá lá Pansy. Eu sei que sabes que o mundo é meu e que eu posso fazer o que quiser. Se eu quiser matar o Snape para vingar a minha queda: Eu o faria! Era tão simples como isto: _avada kedavra_! Acho que nem o Menino que Sobreviveu era capaz de me escapar hoje. Sentes o cheiro de vitória? Sentes? Sentes?

Tarde demais, lento demais. Ela percebeu e iria questionar... _Como sempre_.

**x**

- Como é que estavas daquela maneira Draco?

- Que maneira Pansy?

- Tu sabes, estavas diferente. Os teus olhos... Não sei explicar. Foi aquele muggle? O Edward?

Suspirei. Eu teria de te contar. Eventualmente iria descair-me. Porque não logo de uma vez?

- A vida é uma droga Pansy. Momentos são vícios. Segundos tentações. E eu só quero superar.

- Não percebo...

- Os comprimidos... Foram a primeira forma de superação material. Mas cheguei a um ponto que dormir já não ajudava, já não trazia nada de novo. Eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava de seguir em frente de vez ao invés de me tentar esconder. Percebe Pansy, era importante.

- Eu não te tinha dito para prometeres Draco?

A tua voz estava ligeiramente estridente. Os teus olhos esbugalhados.

- Prometer?

- Em Hogwarts, no bilhete com os comprimidos. _Eu tinha-te pedido_!

Fiquei confuso. Como haveria de prometer algo que nem eu sabia o que era?

- Prometer o quê?

- Que os comprimidos eram o teu único meio de superação! Como é que queres que eu me sinta agora?

- Eu não adivinho. Sabes que foi por isso que não escolhi adivinhação. Não tenho a mínima vocação.

- Eu só queria que te mantivesses o Draco Malfoy que sempre foste. E agora? A quem recorro?

- Recorre a mim. O meu nome continua a ser Draco Malfoy.

- Mas cada vez és menos como costumavas ser. Eu vou embora.

- Voltas?

Olhaste para mim resignada.

- Como se eu conseguisse não o fazer.

**x**

- Voltaste.

- Queres que vá embora?

- Não, quero que sejas como eu. Quero que te deixes levar e experimentes outras sensações. Quero que superes.

- Eu não sei.

Estavas claramente receosa.

- Eu garanto-te que a sensação é óptima... E eu estou contigo.

- E se eu ficar como tu?

Sorri ao ver o teu medo infantil.

- Já não vais precisar de recorrer a ninguém. Encontrarás o teu meio de superação.

**x**

Nunca pensei que realmente o fizesses.

Tu não reclamaste. Tu não te queixaste. Tu não disseste nada. Absolutamente nada.

Nos momentos posteriores apenas sorriste confiante. Mas não disseste nada, não te mexeste nem abriste a boca. Comecei a ficar com medo que te tivesse paralisado.

Mas depois o líquido finalmente entrou no meu sistema circulatório e com a ajuda do meu coração, foi bombeado para cada parte do meu ser material.

E eu deixei de pensar.

**x**

Disseste-me depois que estavas quieta com medo que se te mexesses a sensação de poder fosse embora. Sempre soube que querias ser poderosa, mas nunca pensei que fosses tão doida ao deixar-te levar por esse sentimento. Mas tu eras a Pansy Parkinson, a rapariga que surpreendia.

**x**

- Como Pansy? Como é que consegues vir a Londres?

Ela sorria sarcasticamente.

- Sabes, estás a falar com uma dançarina de ballet.

- Ballet?

- Nunca ouviste Clair de Lune? Do Debussy?

- O que é que música clássica... -

- Tem _tudo_ a ver Draco.

- Os teus pais acreditam?

- Existe uma boa escola de ballet para feiticeiros em Londres não sei se sabes. Coisa do Dumbledore.

Ela rolou os olhos e o meu coração apertou. _Dumbledore, morte, baque_.

- Ai sim?

- Sabes que ele amava aqueles sangues de lama. Como havia sempre rapariguinhas que não queriam ficar sem os seus hobbies ele abriu a escola que funciona mais nas férias escolares.

Sorri ao imaginar-te a dançar ballet no meio de montes de raparigas sangue de lama.

- Não é bem assim Draco, existem poucas sangue de lama. Somos umas 9 raparigas em que duas são de Beaxbatons, uma é sangue de lama e o resto de nós pelo menos temos magia na família.

Ela voltou a rolar os olhos.

- Gostava de te ver dançar.

- Aposto que não gostavas. Sinto que não tenho o mínimo jeito para aquilo. Mesmo assim tenho a certeza que sou a melhor.

Sorriste com aquele riso malicioso que eu adorava.

- Tenho a certeza que sim. Aliás, no que é que não és a melhor?

**x**

- Tens de arranjar mais.

- Não achas que estás a exagerar? Os comprimidos e a heroína vão te destruir pá. Se continuares assim podes crer que te vais dar mal!

- Mais. Hoje. Para dois.

**x**

Começaste a vir todos os dias e todos os dias eram de purificação para nós.

Das primeiras vezes ainda te mantinhas quieta mas depois começaste a soltar-te, começaste a abrir-te para mim. Mesmo que eu nunca acreditasse em metade do que dizias.

- Sabes Draco, acho que preciso de mais.

- Mais?

- Sabes a primeira vez? Nessa primeira vez foi mais forte.

- A primeira vez em tudo é mais forte.

Sorriste sarcasticamente.

- Não te sabia tão entendido em certos assuntos senhor Malfoy.

- Existem coisas que não vou revelar.

- Mas não esperaste por mim? Começo a ficar desesperada. Queres sempre ir na frente...!

Tentavas parecer desapontada... No entanto falhavas redondamente.

- Eu vou sempre na frente.

- E se e me sentar no teu colo? E se eu perdesse o controlo?

Eu percebi o teu jogo quando me começavas a desapertar a camisa.

- Não irias perder o controlo. És uma Parkinson.

- Se a minha mãe perdeu, se eu própria se alguma maneira o perdi... Não posso perder completamente?

Sussurravas ao meu ouvido.

- Perderias o controlo? Então alguém teria de controlar... Esse alguém seria eu.

Sorri enquanto te começava a desejar com mais força. Tu eras mesmo excelente naquilo que querias.

- Não podias...

Beijaste-me enquanto mudavas de posição sentando-te de frente para mim.

- ... Simplesmente perder o controlo? Será que aguentarias...

E senti as tuas mãos quentes no meu peito e a tua língua no meu ouvido.

- ... sentir o meu desejo?

Desisti.

- Provavelmente não... Pansy...

Levantaste-te e sorriste sarcasticamente.

- Está na hora de ir embora Draco.

Bruxa Maldita.

**x**

- Aqui tens. A dose está reforçada. Tens a certeza que é isso que queres?

- Sim. Para dois?

- Para dois.

**x**

- Aqui está Pansy, dose reforçada. Podíamos antes continuar o que estávamos a fazer antes de ires embora não achas?

Notaste o tom de súplica da minha voz mas tu eras uma Parkinson.

- Draco querido, tu não consegues resistir a essa dose... Não consegues.

_Estavas certa, não conseguia._

- Tudo bem, vamos lá a isso.

Imbatível, era isso que nós éramos. Unidos... _Para sempre?_

* * *

**N/A**: Música do capítulo: Give it away – Deepest Blue.  
A música em si não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas aquela partezinha... Sim xD

Eu não consumo drogas. Logo, por muita pesquisa que eu faça sobre efeitos e blá blá blá eu não sei mesmo os efeitos provocados numa pessoa. Daí que talvez algumas coisas possam não parecer lógicas. Apesar de tudo, eu fiz o meu melhor.

sis (L)


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

_If we had this night together  
__If we had a moment to yourselves  
__If we had this night together  
__Than we'd be unstoppable_

Ele voltou com uma ordem.

Voldemort queria que eu encontrasse o Potter ou pelo menos que encontrasse informações sobre ele. Sinceramente, não percebi o porquê. Secretamente esperava que se esquecessem de mim e que tudo continuasse como tinha sido até ali. As drogas, os vícios, os momentos.

Tentei perceber o porquê de ter ficado enfiado ali durante meses mas o Snape não abriu a boca sobre esse assunto. Estava com pressa, disse ele.

Não gostei da tua cara ao contar-te as novidades. Ficaste esquisita e perguntaste por quanto tempo ainda teríamos aquelas tardes. Não te preocupaste comigo – como sempre tinhas feito – mas sim com isso. Comecei a sentir ciúmes da nossa droga. Comecei a tentar repudiá-la. Disse ao Edward que não queria mais para passado uma hora andar à procura dele angustiado para refazer o que tinha dito.

_Também tinha noção que nunca me perdoarias se alguma vez fizesse isso._

Já tinha reparado que estavas muito mais agarrada que eu. Embora para mim a ideia de deixar a droga fosse arrepiante para ti era simplesmente impossível

Os comprimidos agora não faziam muito resultado... Havia dias em que chegava a tomar três e depois acordava a meio da noite com tremores e a suar.

_E não conseguia adormecer._

**x**

- Draco... Preciso de mais.

- Pansy não.

- Porquê?

- Tens de parar com isto.

Nunca me tinha arrependido tanto daquela decisão que tinha tomado.

- Não dês uma de santo agora. Nem tu nem eu vamos parar.

- Vais ter de parar Pansy. Tu sabes. Quando eu voltar para casa, quando tudo voltar ao normal.

Tu riste-te.

- Deves estar a gozar. Achas que acredito que vais simplesmente abdicar _disto_? Não vais! _Eu sei que não vais!_ Não me mintas Draco!

- Acalma-te, Pansy!

- Isto é tudo um esquema? Tu queres ficar com mais para ti não é? É isso???

Abracei-te quando começaste a chorar. Antes que conseguisse evitar começaste a desabafar baixinho.

- Desculpa, mas eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem estes momentos...

**x**

Ele voltou dois dias mais tarde dizendo que eu ia voltar para casa. Nessa tarde.

**x**

_Pansy_

_Ele veio-me buscar. Estou na Malfoy Manor. Queres cá vir? Pelo menos agora posso-me alimentar em condições, nunca pensei ficar tão magro._

_Quero mesmo que venhas, preciso de ti._

_Não sei bem como vamos fazer em relação à outra coisa._

_Espero por ti amanhã_

_Draco Malfoy_

Só esperava que entendesses que não era minha culpa.

_E que eu realmente precisava de uma dose._

**x**

Foi a última vez que te vi com vida.

Sorrias enquanto entraste na minha casa e eras recebida pela minha mãe. Eras toda bondade e simpatia.

Não percebi qual era a tua felicidade mas quando chegamos ao meu quarto mostraste-me uma dose.

- Eu sei que precisavas tanto quanto eu.

Beijei-te e passamos logo à acção. A qualquer momento a minha mãe poderia aparecer.

Aquela sensação maravilhosa atingiu-me mesmo em cheio no peito. Era como se tivesse tirado cinquenta quilos das costas.

Ficamos enfiados no meu quarto a tarde toda. Quando já me sentia mais normal, fui até ao escritório. Queria a tua opinião sobre o meu plano para apanhar o Potter e finalmente ficar livre do Lorde.

Devo ter demorado tempo demais.

Não se ouvia um único ruído na porta do meu quarto mas eu não me assustei, deverias estar na minha cama ou qualquer coisa assim. De certeza não haveria nada que me fizesse preocupar.

_Nunca estive mais enganado._

Estavas mesmo deitada na minha cama.

A cama preta contrastava com a tua pele branca. De facto parecias um anjo.

Estavas tão pálida.

Não te mexeste quando entrei no quarto e foi isso que me fez desconfiar. Cheguei à tua beira e vi que não respiravas.

Paralisei.

A minha primeira reacção foi chamar a minha mãe. Mas antes disso vi a tua carta.

Atabalhoadamente abria-a e li:

_Draco_

_Desculpa._

_Eu não acredito que estou mesmo a concretizar o meu plano._

_Mas tens de entender. Eu não sou capaz de continuar sem isto. Era o que me fazia continuar a respirar. Lembraste da minha irmã mais velha? Ela morreu por overdose de comprimidos. Era por isso que eu sabia deles. Ela tinha-se apaixonado por um muggle Draco, um muggle. Eu nunca pensei compreendê-la passados todos estes anos. Mas finalmente superei a falta que ela me fazia. Desculpa deixar-te Draco. Mas ela deixou-me. E tu já tens um meio de superação. Eu sei que tens força para continuar._

_Eu amo-te. _

_Apenas estou demasiado dependente. _

_Lembraste da primeira vez que me pediste para tomar isto? Foi a primeira vez que tive a noção que me amavas. Só querias que eu fosse feliz. E eu estou feliz. _

_Sei que nunca me vais esquecer_

_Pansy_

Não dei por começar a gritar. E tu ignoraste-me. Estavas morta. E eu gritava. Estavas noutro mundo. E eu gritava. Olhei no espelho e vi a diferença entre nós. Tu estavas morta e eu vivo. E eu gritava.

**x**

_Estava sem ti. _

- Patético Draco, vocês são patéticos.

Olhei para cima. Era o Snape.

- Como, diz-me como é que foste cair nisto? O Lorde tinha toda a razão.

Não respondi. Estava demasiado perdido. Estava cansado. Estava morto porque uma parte de mim tinha morrido contigo.

- Responde-me Draco.

- O que quer que lhe diga? Que estou arrependido? EU ESTOU ARREPENDIDO.

- És um fraco Draco, caíste exactamente onde o Lorde previa. Corroboraste as previsões dele.

- Óptimo.

- Ela não vai voltar Draco, por tua culpa. Droga muggle? Francamente.

Ignorei-o.

- Qual vai ser o meu castigo?

- Vais ter de te mexer se queres continuar vivo. Tens uma semana para teres informações sobre o Potter. Uma semana.

Ele fazia questão de partir quando eu perguntei baixinho:

- Posso vê-la?

Ele olhou sério nos meus olhos.

- Uma última vez.

Olhou para baixo e falou para a minha mãe.

- Daqui a uma hora o Lestrange vem cá. Por causa da miúda, tu percebes.

Olhei para a minha mãe. Ela estava aterrorizada com tudo o que tinha acontecido e quem era eu para culpá-la? Tinha magoado aqueles que me eram mais queridos. Eu não merecia perdão.

**x**

Continuavas na minha cama.

Fui até lá e agarrei-te as mãos geladas.

Não aguentei. Ao olhar para o teu rosto comecei a chorar, tal como tinha feito tempos atrás quando me encontrava em Hogwarts.

Ela tudo profundo demais. Doloroso demais.

Como Pansy como?

E eu gritei. E tu ignoraste.

**x**

Desta vez eu não podia falhar.

Era eu ou nada.

_Já não te tinha, já nada me restava._

Comecei a pesquisar, a investigar, a observar.

Encontrei a Granger.

Era tudo ou nada, ela tinha que servir para alguma coisa.

Ainda tinha uma dose. Uma última dose à tua homenagem.

Eu precisava de confiança.

_Eu precisava de ti, mas tu tinhas ido embora para sempre._

Usei-a e fui atrás da Granger.

**x**

Tentei usar a _imperius_.

Curiosamente ela dirigiu-se para o Caldeirão Escoante e foi para um quarto sozinha. Fui atrás. Coberto por uma capa da invisibilidade e ninguém me viu. Eu não era o Draco Malfoy cobarde. Eu era o Draco Malfoy imbatível.

Entrei e murmurei o feitiço que impedia que alguém entrasse ali.

- Olá Granger.

Ela reconheceu a voz.

- Malfoy?

Admirei a coragem dela. Não fugiu como eu teria feito, como tu terias feito.

- Já que estamos aqui reunidos e tu não vais a lado nenhum... Será que podemos ter uma agradável conversa?

- Quem disse isso?

- Não me desafies Granger. Podes ter um final bem pior.

- Não tenho medo de ti, Malfoy. Onde estão os teus guarda-costas?

- Não necessito deles.

- Porque será que não me acredito nisso?

- Não tens de acreditar.

Ri cruelmente.

_Expelliarmus_

A cara dela começou lentamente a mostrar medo.

- Ora bem, quem achas que te vai salvar aqui? O Weasley? Ou será o Potter?

Ela fechou os lábios com fúria.

- Se for o Potter Granger... Podemos esperar. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Deixa-te disso Malfoy. O que é que queres?

- O Potter.

- E como é que eu vou ajudar nisso?

Abanei a cabeça enquanto ria sarcasticamente.

- Não não. Não estás a ajudar. Esse não é o procedimento correcto. Queres que te mostre qual é?

_Crucio_

Gritavas enquanto eu olhava em volta. Vi um espelho e mandei-lhe um murro. Não conseguia ver o meu reflexo. Não era eu. Aquele maníaco não era eu. Não era possível que fosse.

- Vais-me dizer onde ele está ou não?

Perguntei calmamente enquanto te continuavas a contorcer e a gritar de dores.

- Nunca.

- Resposta errada.

_Crucio_

- Foste tu que mataste a Parkinson. ÉS UM PSICOPATA.

- Nunca Granger. NUNCA. Nunca sujes o nome dela com a tua boca suja!

- Tu és doido Malfoy. Completamente doido. És maníaco!

- Tu não me conheces. Tu não sabes o que eu tive de suportar.

- Nunca quis conhecer!

- Nem vais.

Ela olhou para os meus olhos e paralisou.

- Tudo isto... A repentina confiança, os olhos vermelhos...

Ela pôs as mãos à frente da boca e suprimiu um grito.

- Algum problema Granger?

- Foi por isto que um cobardolas se tornou num viciado?

_Viciado_. _Viciado._

_Crucio_

- Cala-te Granger!

- Viciado.

_Crucio_

- Tens de comportar Granger, onde estão os bons modos?

Gritos. Ecos. E mais gritos.

- Malfoy, eu juro...!

- Não existe aqui nenhum Potter nem nenhum Weasley para te salvar Granger. Como vai ser? As informações...?

- PREFERIA MORRER!

- Que não seja por isso minha querida.

_Crucio._

- Continuas com essa opinião?

- Eu vou infernizar-te toda a vida. Podes ter a certeza que não te safas disto.

A voz dela estava calma.

- Mas Granger, como tencionas fazer isso? Que eu saiba... Quem tem a varinha e o poder... Sou eu!

- Tu não me queres matar...

Aquilo tocou-me e sem querer verdadeiramente comecei a gritar.

- ACHAS QUE EU QUERO ALGUMA COISA? EU SÓ QUERIA DEIXAR DE SOFRER. MAS GRAÇAS AO TEU QUERIDO POTTER, EU ESTOU PRESO PARA SEMPRE. PRESO A ESTA ESTÚPIDA MARCA, A ESTE ESTÚPIDO LORDE, A ESTA ESTÚPIDA VIDA.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se.

- Malfoy...

O tom era moderado, cauteloso.

- Granger, tu não podes viver. Não podes.

Os meus olhos vermelhos brilhavam e eu conseguia ver-me através do espelho partido, as minhas feições desfiguradas assim como a minha alma.

- Eu nunca te irei dizer nada, tu sabes disso.

O olhar dela era desafiante. Ela tinha mesmo algo que eu nunca tive: coragem.

Mas não era o tempo de me armar em herói e salvar a donzela. Eu não podia, eu iria sofrer. Tu irias sofrer com os meus actos.

Foi em ti que eu pensei, foste tu que eu vi a gritar e a contrabalançar no chão com dores. Vi-me a mim parado, sem vida no meu corpo inútil. Eu iria morrer, era a única maneira de alterar o destino.

- É uma pena. Sabes que não posso dizer prazer em conhecer-te.

_Avada Kedavra_

Pela primeira vez, eu consegui usar aquela maldição imperdoável com sucesso.

_Imperdoável. Sem perdão._

Olhei no espelho partido. Sentia-me despedaçado tal como me via. Desviei o olhar e fui embora.

Desmaterializei-me. Tomei consciência do crime hediondo que cometi.

_E não tinha arranjado informações sobre o Potter._

**x**

Gritos. Baque. Terror.

Eu ficava cada vez mais doente à medida que passava. Isolei-me em casa, no meu quarto com apenas um espelho partido para me fazer companhia. Eu não conseguia ver o meu reflexo em mais nenhum tipo de espelho. Só ele me mostrava como eu realmente era.

_Um ser desconexo, partido, separado._

Eu já não era nada. Eu era constituído por fragmentos que não ficavam juntos.

Sonhava contigo, e agora deixava de conseguir dormir de novo. Não tinha coragem para voltar a tomar os comprimidos e eles já não faziam efeito.

Fiquei com medo de voltar à droga e nunca mais o fiz. Tive medo, um medo absoluto de voltar a fazer coisas que não queria.

Sofri imenso porque eu só queria uma dose. Apenas uma dose.

Mas não haveria como contornar isso.

A minha mãe disse-me que passava os dias a gritar e não procurei o Potter.

Estava só à espera que Voldemort me viesse matar. Seria simples, rápido e eficiente.

_E eu deixaria de sofrer._

Mas se existe um deus, ele não quer nada comigo.

E outra vez o maldito Potter meteu-se no meu caminho. Houve uma batalha. Houve mortos, feridos, baixas. Foi uma batalha muito feia pelo que disse a minha tia.

Voldemort tombou.

Eu estava livre, mas isso agora pouco importava.

* * *

**N/A**: Música do capítulo: Unstoppable – The Calling.


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_There is so much a man can tell you  
__So much he can say  
__You remain  
__My power, my pleasure, my flame_

E é aqui que termino, junto à tua campa.

Porque eu fui forte o suficiente quando tu não foste. Porque eu sou imbatível... E tu foste derrubada pela morte. Agora isso não faz a menor diferença porque sou eu que estou aqui a recordar-me de tudo. Porque tu decidiste fugir, e optar pelo melhor caminho e eu estava demasiado fraco para isso. E agora eu orgulho-me de estar aqui, vivo, enquanto tu és pó. Orgulho-me de nunca te ter esquecido e ao mesmo tempo ter seguido em frente e de estar aqui, junto á tua campa, e saber que estivemos juntos e que o teu amor por mim só foi ultrapassado pelo teu amor pelo nosso vicio. Pelo nosso pequeno segredo. Pela nossa maneira de superação.

* * *

**N/A**: Música Final: Kiss From a Rose – Seal.

* * *

Esta fic é dedicada à minha Sis S2 je t'adore mon amour ;*

Um muito obrigado à thai pela capa linda *-*

Tenho a plena consciência que quando reler esta fic vou querer apagá-la mas apesar disso é a que mais gostei de escrever. Obrigado a quem me apoiou nesse tempo \o


End file.
